1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a rear bumper assembly and, more particularly, toward a step garnish for use in a rear bumper assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicles having a rear tailgate, such as minivans and sport utility vehicles, the rear bumper is disposed rearwardly and slightly below the rear tailgate. The rear bumper typically has a step garnish or cover plate secured thereto. The step garnish is integrally or fixedly secured to the bumper by connectors, and serves to provide a clean, durable, non-slip surface for the top of the bumper. As such, the step garnishes known in the art work satisfactorily and have been readily accepted in the art.
Unfortunately, when the vehicle incorporating the rear bumper and step garnish is involved in a rear-end impact, the garnish is trapped between the bumper and the tailgate, and is then driven into the tailgate, and causes damage or denting of the tailgate. Such tailgate damage may occur even in low speed rear impacts wherein the bumper and step garnish survives with minimal or no damage. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved step garnish and step garnish connection means wherein damage to the tailgate is reduced or avoided entirely when the vehicle is involved in a rear impact.
The present invention is directed toward an improved step garnish and step garnish connection assembly that reduces or eliminates damage to the tailgate in the event of a rear impact.
In accordance with the present invention, a step garnish is connected to a bumper by a plurality of connectors, including a plurality of first connectors and a plurality of second connectors. The first connectors integrally extend from the step garnish near a proximal end of the step garnish and are disposed a first distance from the vehicle tailgate. The second connectors integrally extend from the step garnish near a distal end of the step garnish and are disposed a second distance from the vehicle tailgate. Thus, the first connectors are relatively closer to the vehicle tailgate than the second connectors, and the second connectors are relatively closer to the bumper distal or rearward end than the first connectors.
In further accordance with the present invention, the first connectors are designed and adapted to release the proximal end of the step garnish when the vehicle experiences a rear impact. The second connectors are designed and adapted to keep the distal end of the step garnish attached to the bumper in the event of a rear end impact. Therefore, during a rear impact the step garnish flips vertically away from the bumper, and thereby does not contact the rear tailgate.